Tales of the Disturbeded
by Tales of the disturbeded
Summary: Caution: The first chapter is REALLY boring, but good for if you've never played the game. :D Okay, so we're not good at summerizing. Just read it! Chapter 2 up!
1. A Tale Begins

Please note before reading: we do not mean ANY harm to your minds or current mental state. We just wanted to bring a little imagination into TOS lovers' minds… no, seriously. Enjoy! (cough cough)

WARNING: Not for those who are weak of heart.

---

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of_

_mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world…_

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd" An irritated woman's voice rang. Chalk dust filled the air as an eraser collided with a young brown haired boy's head. "Gahh!" He shouted from shock. "...how do you manage to sleep standing?" The woman asked the young boy who was holding buckets and looking drowsy.

"Oh! Professor Raine Eh… is class over?" The boy, Lloyd asked. Raine sighed, turning and walking back to the front of the classroom. "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis,

how about you?" She asked, as a young bluish silver haired boy stood up and nodded. "Yes Raine." He started.

"Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy

Ground of Kharlan." He said, and sat back down. "Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war." Raine said.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd shouted, irritated. "We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now." She said, and Lloyd blushed. "I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…" He said bashfully.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the

Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette." She said, waving her hand in the direction of a young blonde haired girl. "Yes, ma'am." Colette said, as she stood in front of the class. "Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the

Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." She said, as soft snores could be heard from Lloyd in the back again.

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the

answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches." Rain continued, and then Lloyd looked up, and Colette turned and gave him a smile before sitting back down in her seat.

"The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat

the Desians. Now, for the next question—" Rain started but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light that filled the room for mere seconds, and then disappeared again. "Wh…what was that!" Lloyd shouted, now fully awake. "That's…" Colette mumbled.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine told them, and many students nodded, and Raine began out the door. "Professor! I'll go with you!" Colette said, as she got up and chased after her for a minute before Raine stopped and turned to her. "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." She said, and ran out the door in a hurry.

"Yes ma'am…" Colette sighed.

Without a moment of thought, Lloyd dropped his pails and ran out the door, followed by Genis and Colette who tried to convince him for a moment to come back and study, but Lloyd kept insisting that it was for research, until his friends finally gave up and let him leave, but forcing themselves to come along as well.

Six monsters later and long talks about correct fighting… the three had reached the temple, they found a pastor staggering down the stairs and heard sword clashing above. "Chosen one!" The pastor shouted as much as he could, though his voice was rough and he was coughing. "Pastor!" Colette said, and the three ran to his side as he fell. "Hey! Are you all right!" Lloyd asked, and the Pastor looked up at them with weary eyes.

"The Desians attacked the temple…" He said softly. "Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians." Genis said, confusion in his voice. "You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" Lloyd confirmed, and Genis nodded. "Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me…" Colette trailed off.

"I don't…know why, but they have broken the treaty… Chosen

One…hurry…receive the oracle…" The Pastor coughed, and the others looked at him with worry in their eyes. "I will." Colette promised him, as the Pastor gave a weak smile. "Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…" He started, but his eyes closed before he finished. "It's no good. He's gone…" Lloyd said sadly. "No!" Genis shouted. Both his and Colette's faces were covered in grief.

"…I'm going." Colette finally said, breaking the silence. "Colette, there are Desians up here!" Genis protested. "Yes…but I have to go. I am the Chosen, My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?" Colette said, and started up the stairs.

"Lloyd, are you going to let Colette go by herself!" Genis shouted. "Nope, I'm going, too." Lloyd said, not even thinking about anything else. "I can't let you go by yourself." He said, giving Colette a smile. "Are you sure? It's dangerous." Colette stated. "Dwarven Vow #1. Let's all work together for a peaceful world. Let's go." He said. "Yeah! Let's go!" Colette said, and started upward only before tripping on a step. "Oww…" She said, and Lloyd rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding back his chuckle. "I'm fine, really." She said, and then they continued up.

Once the group reached the top, they saw a group of Desians being led by a man who looked threatening to them. "Where is the Chosen?" he demanded to an old woman guarding the entrance to the temple. She stepped back, and then noticed Lloyd and the others. "Run Colette!" She shouted to her granddaughter. "Lord Botta! There she is!" One of the Desian soldiers said, and Botta turned to face them, an evil grin covering his face. "Chosen one, your life is mine!" He hissed and Lloyd drew his sword. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd snapped. "Desians? Hah!" The soldier laughed. "What's so funny!" Genis shouted.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" The second soldier shouted and charged at the trio.

The soldiers proved to be weak compared to the power of Lloyd's group and his exosphere. "They're too strong!" The soldiers said and retreated. At that moment a very buff man with a chained spiked mace walked out of the temple. "DO not get in our way!" He growled and lunged at them.

He easily overpowered the children. "This guy's too strong!" Genis said, falling to one knee.

That is when another man with red spiky hair and purple clothing came up to the entrance. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked the newcomer. "Get out of the way." The man said without answering the question and then charged to attack the buff man. Lloyd and his group followed suit and the battle was soon won. "I never thought you'd show up. Damn… Retreat for now!" Botta commanded and left the temple.

"Amazing…" Colette said in awe. "This guy's incredibly strong!" Genis praised the man. "…Y…yeah. I…I suppose so…" Lloyd mumbled, irritated by the fact that they had met someone stronger than him.

"Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." The mysterious stranger and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. The sun's light reflected off of a stone on the man's hand.

"Is that an exosphere?" Lloyd asked, a little surprised. At that moment, Colette's grandmother came up to the group. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" She asked. "I…see. So this girl is the next Chosen." The man said with thought. "That's right!" Colette suddenly remembered. "I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." She stated.

"What trial?" Lloyd asked, feeling left out of the loop. "The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." The man stated. "Yes, that is correct." Colette's grandmother nodded. "The chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take the job of protecting Colette." Lloyd said confidently. "Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you." Colette's grandmother said worriedly.

"Your name is Lloyd?" The man asked with an astonished look on his face. "Yeah, but who are you to ask me for my name?" Lloyd shot back at the man. "…I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." Kratos said. "…Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Colette's grandmother said. "It's a deal then." Kratos nodded. "W…wait! I'm going, too!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos shook his head. "Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

"What did you say!" Lloyd replied angrily. "Did I not make myself clear?" Kratos said coldly. "You're a burden. Go home." Colette looked up at Kratos with a puppy dog look on her face. "Um…Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?" "But…" Kratos started to protest. "Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around." Colette said in the sweetest voice she could. Kratos sighed, clearly having enough of this argument.

"…Do as you wish." He said and walked into the temple followed by Colette. "…Let's go, Genis!" Lloyd said enthusiastically. "What!" I'm going too!" Genis asked. "Of course!" Lloyd smiled. "This isn't a field trip, you know." Kratos said over his shoulder. "Thanks, Colette." Lloyd said as he caught up with her. "It's the truth!" She said with a bright grin.

After many obstacles, the group came across a ring that magically forced one of the doors in the temple open bringing them to the chamber of the Chosen. "This appears to be the top floor." Kratos stated. "Yes. That's the altar." Colette said. "Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd said, felling intelligent. "That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said.

"Look at that light!" Genis said, pointing up above the altar. There, appeared a winged priest appeared from the light.

"Wh…what is that?" Lloyd asked, losing his moment of smartness. "An angel, I would assume." Kratos said coolly, not seeming surprised by the fact that an angel suddenly appeared. "So this is Colette's real father?" Genis asked.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen. The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." The angel said. "Awaken the Goddess Martel…It's just like the legend Raine told us about.

Remiel flew down to Colette and handed her a glowing object. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." At that moment, a great pillar of light could be seen in the distance. "So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd said. "Now the world will be saved!" Genis exclaimed.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." Remiel said. "I humbly accept this task." Colette said. "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." Remiel said. "Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette said. "First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Remiel directed. "Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette nodded and Remiel slowly started to float away.

"Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask you. Are you really my fa-" Colette started but was cut off by Remiel when he said, "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." "F…father! …So you really are my true father." Colette said, smiling nervously. "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel said and flew away.

Kratos walked over to Colette. "You have received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." He said. "…Oh, yes." Colette nodded. "We're going on ahead." Kratos said and walked to the teleporter with Colette behind him. But before she walked over the teleporter, she looked back at the others. "Uh…thank you, both of you. Please stop by my house later." She smiled at Lloyd and teleported with Kratos.

"She left…" Lloyd said a little sadly. "The rumor was true." Genis said. "What rumor?" Lloyd asked. "That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father." Genis stated. "Even if they're not related by blood, family is family… At least, that's what I think." Lloyd argued. "I…I'm sorry." Genis apologized. "Hey, don't worry about it." Lloyd said, patting Genis' head.

All of a sudden, a voice behind them shouted, "MARVELOUS!" Causing Genis and Lloyd to turn, only to see their teacher standing and admiring the runes on the ground. "…Professor?" Lloyd asked, shocked she was so amused by this old temple. Raine turned to see the two boys, both with surprised looks on their faces.

"What? What are you two doing here! You're supposed to be studying in class!" Raine exclaimed, she stepped forward towards Genis who looked even more terrified than before. "Raine! I… I'm sorry!" He shouted, and Lloyd closed his eyes and only listened to the spankings Raine gave her younger brother.

"…You're next, Lloyd. Are you ready?" Raine said, and Lloyd opened his eyes widely. "Whoa, no, hey, stop!" Lloyd shouted before getting a good swift kick in the stomach. "Oww!" he complained as he was knocked into the wall. "Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day." Raine said. "What about you?" Genis asked, rubbing his pained butt while Lloyd held his stomach.

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer." Raine said, and grinned. "It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place." She said, and then wandered off as Lloyd and Genis went towards the exit. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Raine laughed evilly, and Lloyd looked at Genis. "What was that?" He asked Genis, who paused for a moment and then sighed. "…You're better off not knowing." He said, and the two made their way back to Iselia.

After a long conversation with the Mayor, it was decided that Raine and Kratos would lead Colette in her quest to regenerate the world. Lloyd and Genis, on the other hand, were outraged that they could not come, because they would 'get in the way'.

"Wh…what!" Lloyd exclaimed after hearing Kratos not wanting him to come. "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay inside." Kratos said. "Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss." The mayor said, and faced the two irritated boys. "You two should go home." He said, and Lloyd and Genis stormed out.

"Please, wait!" Colette called after them, and as she got near them she faltered in her stepping and tripped in front of them. "Sorry." She said as she got back up and dusted off her shirt. "It's not like it's your fault." Lloyd said, and couldn't help smile. "Oh yeah… I'm sorry." Coletted apologized again. "Listen! Ah, never mind." He sighed.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette!" Genis shouted, while Lloyd looked completely puzzled. "I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but…" Genis trailed off. "No, no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!" She said, sounding a little more than excited about Genis' cooking.

"So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" Genis said, a silly grin growing on his face. "…Uhhh… heh…" Lloyd mumbled. "…Don't tell me you forgot." Genis whispered. "Uh, it's… it's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!" Lloyd said, and Colette grinned. "Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house and let you know." Colette said, her eyes growing wide like she was already planning it all out. "Isn't it going to be dangerous?" Lloyd said, worried about her safety.

"I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine. See you later, then." She said, and then headed back towards her house.

"…Liar." Genis said after Colette was far out of earshot. "If I start now, I'll finish it in time." Lloyd tried to reassure Genis. "Oh really?" Genis questioned. "Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" Genis asked, and Lloyd gave a confused look. "Sure, but where are you going to go?" He asked. "I'm going to see a friend." Genis said, and smiled. "Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me." Lloyd said, wondering who this mysterious person was. "Does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?" He asked, and Lloyd nodded.

The two made a stop to see Raine, and Genis found that Colette's grandmother and father were going to look after him while she was gone. He wasn't to happy, but Raine promised him she would come back, and asked that Lloyd look after Genis as well. They said their goodbye and continued onto Genis' house where he picked up some food and gave Lloyd a talk about cooking, since Lloyd could barely do any. They talked for a while and then headed towards the other end of the town's gate, where they were stopped by the guards.

"Lloyd! Do something about this thing!" The first one shouted, and Lloyd gave him a long look. "What?" He asked. "Your pet! This…creature!" The second one said, "Noishe!" Lloyd said, and a large horse-dog like white and green creature came out, whining even as Lloyd gave him a long scratch behind his large ears. "Noishe, how many times have I told you not to enter the village?" Lloyd scolded. "Lloyd! You always have him bring you to the village, don't talk to him that way!" Genis frowned.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lloyd, the Mayor wanted me to ask you a question." One of the guards said, and Lloyd looked away from Noishe and at him, "From the Mayor? What is it?" He asked. "It's about the northwest forest that you go through. You know there's a human ranch on the way through, right?" He asked, and Lloyd nodded. "You haven't been playing near the ranch, have you?" He asked, and Lloyd shook his head. "Of course not! Right, Genis?" Lloyd said, and turned to Genis. "Y…yeah. Of course not." He said, though it sounded like he was holding something back.

"Really? If so, that's fine, but…that weird animal…" He mumbled, and Lloyd frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog!" Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd and Genis continued on into the forest, though Noishe was hesitant to go in, he ran ahead and left as Genis and Lloyd neared the human ranch. "Here's my stop." Genis said, and Lloyd looked puzzled again. "At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?" He asked. "I know I'm not supposed to…" Genis sighed. "But there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle." Genis said, and Lloyd knew he would do it no matter what he said. "All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'm going with you." Lloyd said, Genis just shrugged and the two continued near the human ranch, going along the side of the barbed wire to avoid being seen by Desians.

"Hey! Stop slacking off, swine!" A Desian shouted, cracking his whip onto a slave. "Marble." Genis said to a woman trying to hide from the Desian. "Genis! Is that your friend?" Asked Marble. "Yeah, I'm Lloyd." He nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you." Marble said politely. "Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!" Genis asked excitedly. Marble nodded. "Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time…" She ended with a sad look on her face.

"The last Chosen failed, right?" Lloyd asked, and Marble nodded. "Yes. I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey." She said softly. "I wonder if Colette will be all right…" Genis murmured. "Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." She said, and gave a small bow. "…hey grams-" Lloyd started, "Her name's Marble!" Genis shouted, and a glow radiated from Marble's hand for a brief moment. "…Marble. Isn't that an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked. "Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here." She said, and glanced down to look at it.

"Yeah, that's definitely an Exsphere. But there's no Key Crest on it. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous." Lloyd pointed out, as if it was a fact everyone knew. "What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?" Genis asked, worried even more about Marble's safety.

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick." Lloyd started. "But ironically, it's useless unless you attack it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere." Lloyd said, and was glowing with this knowledge. "That's the Key Crest." He finished.

"You're very knowledgeable." Marble complimented, and Lloyd smiled. "But it looks like Marble's Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all." Genis frowned. "Nope, doesn't look like it. If the charm was the only thing nodded, I could carve one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as a mount." Lloyd said, and mumbled a few other things to himself.

"There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!" Genis shouted. "It's not as easy as you think. Key Crests are Dwarven technology." Lloyd pointed out. "Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!" Genis begged. "Fine, fine. I'll ask him." Lloyd gave in. "All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd." Genis smiled.

"Please don't trouble yourself." Marble said, and then the three heard shouts. "Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?" He shouted, and Marble turned to the soldier, and then back to the boys. "The Desians! Run away you two! Hurry!" Marble said. "But who knows what they may do to her." Lloyd said. "I know that, but what can we do? If the Desians find out we're here, just think about what they'll do to Marble and the people of the village!" Genis shouted, and Lloyd groaned. "That's right. You must go." Marble told them.

"I'm sorry, grams!" Lloyd said, and the two fled to hide. "What are you doing over here! Who said you could slack off! Get back to work!" A Desian soldier yelled. "…I'm sorry." Marble said softly. "What's with that look, huh?" A second soldier commented. "Looks like someone's got an attitude problem!" Said a third. "No, of course not, I…" She started, but the first soldier hit his whip on the ground to silence her. "Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're going to give her a little lesson on respect!" He shouted. "Yeah!" The other two shouted in unison.

"This doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back." Lloyd said, as the two had been eavesdropping on the rather loud conversation. "But what can we do?" Genis asked, worry covering his face. "There's gotta be something we can do." Lloyd pondered. "Let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on in there." He said, and the two began looking around.

"It looks like we can go up from there." Lloyd said, and then ran a little ways to a cliff that had eroded rocks that the two could climb up and see inside.

They helped each other up, though Lloyd had fallen twice while Genis had been using Lloyd for support, they both made it up in one piece and looked down to see what was happening. They were both horrified to see them cracking their whips on Marble's back. "She's…" Genis said, but didn't want to say any more.

"…We've gotta save her!" Lloyd growled, and stood up firmly. "But how!" Genis shouted. "You attack the Desians from here with magic." Lloyd suggested, thinking his plan was perfect. "What! Aren't we gonna get in trouble!" Genis protested. "We don't have a choice!" Lloyd snapped. "Afterwards, hide behind the bushes and make your way back to the village. I'll act as a decoy." Lloyd said, and Genis frowned. "But that'll put you in danger!" "Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run in the opposite direction from the village." He said, and Genis thought for only a moment. "…Okay! Fine!" He said, and then turned towards the human ranch.

Genis used his Kendama to launch fireballs at the three Desian soldiers, causing them to turn around, even more irritated then before. "What the!" One shouted, looking around.

Genis had already made his way down behind some bushes, while Lloyd waited a moment before jumping down and making sure the Desians saw him and began chasing after him. "There he is! Stop him!" A Desian soldier shouted. "Open the main gate!" A third snapped. The main gates opened quickly, and the Desian soldiers lost Lloyd in the confusion, they began looking frantically for him.

Meanwhile, the slaves inside went to Marble's aide. "Are you alright, Marble?" On asked, helping her up. "Quickly, come this way!" Another shouted, ushering them to safety. "Genis, Lloyd…thank you." Marble whispered to herself.

Lloyd paused, and let the Desians see him, only them he heard a loud sound that was Genis. "Owww…" He heard Genis, and looked over at the blue haired boy who had tripped behind the bush. "Crap!" Lloyd said, and then turned towards the soldiers and drew his sword.

Lloyd beat the soldiers, though slightly wounded, after he was finished with them he ran over to Genis' side. "Lloyd, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault…" Genis cried.

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd reassured him. "But…" Genis started. "I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know." Lloyd grinned. "…okay." Genis sighed. "Alright then, I'm gonna head home. You should head back to the village." Lloyd said, and turned to go on ahead, but Genis stopped him.

"Lloyd, thanks for helping Marble." He said. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" He smiled.

Genis left, and Lloyd ran past the human ranch, though hiding behind trees so he wouldn't be seen. Unbeknownst to him, a man standing over looking down the hill had been watching the whole time. "How did a mere human make that kind of jump?" He said, and then turned and walked back into the human ranch.

Lloyd made his way home, where he lived with his adoptive father Dirk. As he approached his house, Noishe ran ahead to his stall to eat while Lloyd stopped in front a gravestone. "I'm home, Mom…" He said, and then went inside the house. "Welcome back." Dirk said. "Hi, Dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?" Lloyd asked, getting right onto the subject. "Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" He asked. "I met someone today who has an Exsphere without a Key Crest." Lloyd said, not mentioning where they were. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it's too late once you've attached an Exsphere without a Key Crest to your body." Lloyd said, as his father was quiet for a moment.

"Nah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is to make an accessory out of the inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead." Dirk told his son, hoping Lloyd would learn from this. "Hmmm. And then it'll be okay, huh?" He asked. "Then, could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?" He asked, and then started to make his way to his room.

"Just a minute. The Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about; who has it?" He asked, and Lloyd froze a moment. "Huh? Ah…uhh…a traveler. A traveling mercenary." Lloyd lied. "Baloney." Dirk said, and Lloyd sighed. "Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it." Dirk frowned, and crossed his arms. "Uhh, well…" Lloyd stuttered. "Dwarveb Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?" Dirk asked.

"…I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest." Lloyd said quickly, and looked away. "You went to the ranch!" Dirk shouted. "I…I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and…" "You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?" Dirk asked, and Lloyd shook his head. "No, don't worry, I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open." Lloyd told him.

"…you're Exsphere is special." Dirk told him. "Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?" Lloyd asked, not really knowing why it was so special. "…That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her." He said. "…They did?" Lloyd said, not knowing this part of the story.

"I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it." Dirk said. "Why didn't you ever tell me!" Lloyd shouted. "If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians." He said, and Lloyd nodded to say something, but Dirk continued. "The Tower of Salvation speared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too." He said.

"But still…" Loud protested. "Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away." Dirk snapped as he stepped up towards Lloyd. "…So will you make me the Key Crest?" Lloyd said, deciding he couldn't argue further. "Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?" Dirk shouted.

"Yeah, I heard you!" Lloyd said, getting madder. "But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!" He shouted. Dirk frowned and then punched at Lloyd. He avoided it as much as he could, but just jumped back with nudge that still hurt, especially after the Professors kick. "Ugh! You don't have to hit me!" He growled, and then ran out of the house.

Outside, he saw Colette, Raine, Genis, and Kratos. Lloyd sighed and looked up at them. "…let me guess… you heard that just now?" He said. "I'm sorry, because of me, you…" Genis drifted off with his words. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Lloyd smiled. "Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette, we'll wait here." They said, and Lloyd nodded. "…Okay." He said, and then Colette grabbed his hand. "Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace." She said. "Sure." Lloyd said, and couldn't resist the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time." Lloyd apologized as they looked over, out into the sky and over the trees around them. "It's okay, don't worry about that." Colette smiled. "But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?" Lloyd said. "…well then, will you just wish me a happy birthday?" Colette said. "Of course. Happy birthday." Lloyd smiled. "Hehe… thanks." She giggled. "I'm glad I was able to live to this day." Colette sighed. "What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world." Lloyd said, looking out to the stars again. "…yeah." Colette mumbled.

"So about tomorrow…I can't come along with you, can I?" Lloyd sighed. "Well, it's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey." Colette told him. "Desians…up till now. I always thought my mom died in an accident." Colette turned to listen better. "…but she was murdered by Desians! Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in the village that has a treaty with them." Lloyd said, gripping his hand in a fist. "…I understand." Colette said, and they were silent for a moment.

"We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?" Colette asked. "…Okay! You got it. Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes." Lloyd said eagerly, his sadness and anger getting washed away. "…Hehe, yeah. So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel." She said, and looked at Lloyd. "Does it matter? Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you." He said. "Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do." Lloyd said, and Colette nodded. "I suppose you're right." She sighed.

"World regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting." Lloyd said. "Yeah…releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally…" Her words drifted off into the air. "Finally?" Lloyd asked. "Um, nothing. Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best." Colette said, "Yeah, me too." Lloyd smiled.

Genis and Raine came up and told them they had to leave, they said their goodbyes and even as they were off a distance, Lloyd still waved, and then finally brought his hands down. "All right, time to make that present!"

Lloyd came downstairs, and saw his dad. He felt a little bad, after all he had been yelling at him the day before. "Dad…about yesterday. I just…" He started. "Here…that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember, I did try to stop you." Dirk said, and handed it to him. "Dad! Thanks!" Lloyd said, excited again. "Dwarven vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings." He said, but Lloyd knew he did it for him. "Dad, I'm going on a Journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom." Lloyd said, and Dirk sighed, but smiled. "…yeah. I figured you were going to say that. Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for the trip." He said, handing Lloyd a pack with Gald, a map, and other things to help.

"So you're forgiving me?" Lloyd asked. "…Yeah. But remember, this is your home. You're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you're tired." Dirk smiled. "…I will! Wish me luck!" He said, and started out the door. "Lloyd! Don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7!" Dirk shouted. "'Goodness and Love will always win' …right? Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, I won't forget it." He said, and then turned to Noishe who was outside. "Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" He said, and patted his side.

They turned together, and then Lloyd saw Genis running up to his house. "…huh? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Lloyd! You're still here!" He shouted. "Genis! Great timing. I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest!" Lloyd said, and held it up. "Th…that's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off!" Genis shouted. "Oh, yeah, about that, I've decided to join here." Lloyd said. "Are you stupid or something! Colette and the others left a long time ago!" Genis shouted.

"Wha…?" Lloyd said, his eyes growing wide. "I came looking for you because you never showed up!" He said. "You've got to be kidding me!" Lloyd complained. "Lloyd! Go to the village, now!" Dirk shouted as he ran outside. "Come on! Come on!" Genis pestered, and the two ran towards the village followed by Noishe.

When they got there, they were greeted by the guards who said Colette's grandmother had been expecting them. They entered her house, but were both panting because they had run so much. "Phaidra! Is it true that Colette left?" Lloyd asked after regaining his breath. "Indeed." She said, and Lloyd groaned. "Did she tell me the wrong time?" He mumbled. "…Colette asked me to give you this letter." Colette's father said, and handed it to Lloyd who opened it up and read it to himself:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you._

_Farewell,_

_Colette_

"…what is this? This almost sounds like a will." Lloyd said, handing it to Genis to let him read it. "Yes… you could call it that." Colette's father murmured. "What do you mean?" Genis said, looking up from the letter. "Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone else in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already- "

A violent shake and explosion came from outside, causing them all to shake and Lloyd fell over. "Whoa!" Genis said, and then fell over as well. "What was that!" Lloyd shouted, and grabbed Genis so they could both get up.

Genis and Lloyd ran outside, looking around in horror at the buildings and houses that were being burned down. Desians running around, throwing balls of fire at the buildings as they laughed after they set on fire.

"Hahahaha! Burn! Burn!" The pair of Desians closest to Genis and Lloyd laughed. The two boys ran towards the Desians. "Look! More survivors!" The second Desian shouted, and pointed at them. "Kill them! Kill all the miserable worms!" The first shouted. "You'll pay for this!" Lloyd shouted and took out his swords.

Lloyd and Genis had to fight their way through many Desians; they saved an older man cowering in fear, and then helped the children stuck in the school house before making their way to the village plaza where most of the people were gathered. "Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" The Desian Captain shouted, and the villagers began murmuring as Genis and Lloyd arrived behind the crowd.

"You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd yelled as the he and Genis made their way through the crowd. "What are you talking about?" A Desian growled. "He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." A man with a board-shaped arm said as he came in, and stared at Lloyd. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans." He said. "…half-elf…" Genis mumbled.

"Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!" Forcystus shouted. "You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!" Genis shouted.

Forcystus and the Desian captain paused, and looked at one another, completely confused. "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen." The Desian captain laughed. "They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Lloyd asked, who was confused now as well.

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you." Forcystus frowned. "The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked out guards." He said, as the Mayor walked up beside Lloyd, fear and anger covering his face.

"What had you done! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch!" He shouted. "…I'm sorry." Lloyd said softly. "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" Forcystus said, and behind him came a large, one eyed beast with arms dragging along the ground. "…what is that thing!" Lloyd shouted, as it turned and attacked the Mayor, hitting him onto the ground. "Damn!" Lloyd shouted. "Lloyd, I'll help too!" Genis said, and ran to his side.

Together the two fought the creature, though barely able to defeat it with its large arms slashing at them, they were able to knock it down and both boys stood back, panting. "Lord Forcystus! Just as you though, that boy has an Exsphere!" The Desian captain shouted. "…It must be one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" He said, and turned to Lloyd. "Give it to me!" He demanded.

"No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!" He growled. "What are you talking about? Your mother was…" Forcystus started, but was suddenly attacked from behind by the large beast Lloyd and Genis had fought. "Run…away…Genis, Lloyd…" The beast said, it's voice echoing to the two boys. "Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble…?" Genis said, he was puzzled and scared. "…It can't be!" Lloyd shouted.

"Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry…! Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…" She said, before she suddenly self-destructed on Forcystus, and a Exsphere flew towards Genis' feet, he quickly picked it and the held it tightly against his chest. "…Ugh!" Forcystus shouted, and fell downward. "…No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" A Desian soldier shouted, and then all approached him. "…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!" He shouted, and they retreated while Genis looked down at the Exsphere that had been Marble's. "M…Marble! Marble! No!" He shouted, and broke down into tears.

It wasn't long before the Mayor began accusing Lloyd, his words harming him in ways unimaginable. He was given no choice but to exile him, but Genis stood up for his friend, if one was going to be exiled they both were, after all as he had said, it was him who had brought Lloyd to the Human Ranch in the first place.

"Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd and Genis from the village of Iselia." He said, and shouted silently to them. "Get out!"

Lloyd and Genis only stopped to see Colette's grandmother and father.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Lloyd apologized to them. "If you feel that way, please catch up to the Chosen and protect her. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you." Her grandmother said, and Lloyd nodded. "I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Her father mentioned.

"…yes. I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who had died because of me." Lloyd said. "…I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always." He said, and then held onto Marble's Exsphere tighter.

"Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento." Lloyd said, and then Genis held it up. "…alright" He said after a moment. "I'll explain to you how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey." Lloyd said, and Genis nodded, as the two boys left and then headed towards the gate out of the village, where they met Noishe. "Let's go Noishe." He said, after a whine from his dog. "Don't throw your lives away." Colette's Grandmother told them. "May the Goddess Martel protect you." Her father said, and bowed to them in respect.

As they left, Noishe left out a howl that shocked the two boys. "Hmm? What is it? What's that in your mouth?" Lloyd asked, and took a piece of paper out of his mouth. "Look, you bag's open. You probably dropped it yourself." Genis said. "Oh. Thanks, Noishe. Let's see…" He said, and opened it up. "It's a letter… from Dad." Lloyd said softly. "From Dirk?" Genis asked. "Yeah. What did he say?" Lloyd said, and then read it aloud to the both of them.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_Did you read the Traveler's Guide? It has the seven most well-known Dwarven Vows as well as knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make use of this information and be sure to protect Colette. 14 years have passed since I found you and started raising you. You were still barely able to walk. I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. And now, you've grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your father. Someday, when you are a full-grown man, I'll have a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight. _

"…Dad." Lloyd whispered softly, and then closed the letter. "I guess we better get going." He said, and looked at Genis who nodded. "We're coming Colette!"

Lloyd and Genis finally came to the desert town, Triet, where they saw four Desians all talking amongst themselves. They darted out of the way and hid behind barrels, and just listened to them talk. "This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all the areas immediately." One soldier said. "What does this Lloyd look like?" The second asked. "His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you." The first said. "Yes, sir!" The second said, and then pinned a terribly drawn picture of Lloyd on a billboard and then left, while Lloyd and Genis came out and sighed.

"Man…wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious." Lloyd grumbled. "We need to hurt and find Colette" Genis said impatiently. "Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her… This is more like we're looking for her to get help." Lloyd frowned.

"Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!" He yelled, as the two wandered over to the wanted poster.

"Is this the wanted poster?" Genis asked, not sure if the person in the picture was even human. "…Am I this ugly?" Lloyd thought aloud. "It's good. They'll never find you with this…I think." He laughed, and Lloyd hit Genis on the head.

Lloyd and Genis wandered in the town before finding themselves in a fortune telling tend. "Welcome to the House of Fortune." The lady introduced. "What would you like to divine for you?" She asked. "Well, I'd like to know where Colette… Where the Chosen is now." He said. The fortuneteller stops, and then looked up at Lloyd. "Understood. That will be 100 Gald." She said. "That's expensive!" Lloyd complained. "…did you say something?" She mumbled. "Ah, n…no, I…" He mumbled, and then handed the money over.

"Mmm… I can see her! The Chosen Is heading for the oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control." She said. "…is that true?" Genis asked. "The Chosen's companion said so, so there's no doubt."

Lloyd and Genis left the tent, feeling a little ripped off, as they were suddenly surrounded by Desians. They began arguing for a moment about if it's really the man from the poster. "Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking." Genis laughed. "Do I really look that bad?" Lloyd mumbled, before the Desians began yelling at Lloyd and Genis. Three Desians charged at the boys, and they knocked them out quickly.

"Heh. All talk." Lloyd scoffed. "Lloyd, don't let your guard down, or you'll regret it." Genis warned. "I'm not letting my guard down. It's just they were so pitiful…" Lloyd said, before a thunder ball struck him in the back and was completely knocked out.

Genis was frightened and couldn't say anything, two Desian soldiers showed up and brought them to the outside of the Sylvarant Base.

"…What's going to happy to me? Lloyd forced me to come here. I didn't want to." Genis lied, and brought about fake crying and sobbing. "Rah, All right, all right! As a fellow kinsman, we'll let you go. Now get out of here!" He said, and Genis stopped crying and then turned and ran off with Noishe. "Let's go Noishe!" He yelled, and they hurried away.

"Ow, ow. Where am I?" Lloyd said, his body still trembling from the electric shock. He heard people whispering, and he stayed quiet to listen. "…if so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid." One voice said. "Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution." A second said. "Execution! What the hell!" Lloyd whispered to himself. "Hey, Lord Botta's calling you." Another voice shouted, and the other two both said 'Gotcha' and then Lloyd heard their footsteps as they walked away.

It took Lloyd a while to get out, the guard who was passing back and fourth had to be knocked out with the ring he had gotten from Martel's temple. He opened the cell and then looked around before finding his things, and then continued on. Though was met by many Desian soldiers as he tried to hide best he could, he was barely able to scrape by beating them.

Lloyd made his way through confusing rooms, having to hit flying robots in just the right way if he wanted to get doors to open, and he had to freeze completely every time he ran across more Desian soldiers.

He had to solve a multicolored puzzle in the next room, and he felt like he should have paid more attention when Raine was teaching; this might have been easier for him that way.

He made it through and then turned a corner with no Desians, though one suddenly came through a door and spotted him. "Hey, you! What are you doing here!" He shouted, and Lloyd looked around. "Crap!" He said, and then dove into the nearest room he could find, though this one was filled with fancy furniture. "Phew… that was close." He said, and then heard another door slide open and turned to see a man with long blue hair and a cape.

"And just who the hell are you?" The man asked, and then raised his right hand, preparing to cast a spell onto Lloyd. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!" Lloyd yelled. "Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afaid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you." The man laughed.

"What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." Lloyd challenged. "Why you little…!" The man shouted, and Lloyd put himself in a defensive position as the man raised his hand, but then he noticed the Exsphere in Lloyd's left hand. "An Exsphere! Youre…Lloyd!" He said.

"And if I am?" Lloyd snapped, and the blue man approached Lloyd, though was cautious. "Hmm, I see the resemblance." He said, and Lloyd drew his sword and raised it to attack, when Botta and two other Desian soldiers came into the room. "Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" Botta said. "You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd shouted.

"So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" Botta chuckled. "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." The blue-haired man said to Botta. "What of the Chosen?" Botta asked. "I'll leave that to you." He said, and Botta gave a small bow. "Understood."

"Lloyd." The blue-haired man said. "The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait." He said, and then left quickly. Botta and the Desians quickly surrounded, just as another group broke through the door, but they were all familiar faces.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis shouted. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Colette called. "He looks fine." Kratos commented. "You guys all came for me?" Lloyd asked. "Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta said, and Kratos pulled out his sword. "Get ready." He warned.

Their weapons clashed, magic was casted but they made sure not to do to much damage to the room. They wounded Botta badly so he retreated and ground. "Ugh… I underestimated your abilities." He said, and then dropped his broken weapon that Kratos had ruined and then he retreats out of the room. "Isn't this a…" Raine mumbled.

"Professor!" Lloyd said. "Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." She said and glanced at Genis. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you." She said. "No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Lloyd said.

"Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long" Kratos said. "You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." She said, and they hurried out of the building. Noishe was waiting outside to greet them, and that excited Lloyd, who was glad Noishe was safe. They went back to Triet where they regrouped at an Inn, everyone completely exhausted.

Later in the night they had a long conversation about Exspheres, Lloyd told the professor that is took the power you hold inside and boosts it, Kratos helped since Lloyd couldn't put it into words very well. "…In other words, these Exsphere are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine said, and Lloyd just stayed silent, his eyes wide from all the vocabulary she had used, that he didn't know if would ever pass his own lips.

"I wonder if I could use one, too." Raine asked. "That would be difficult. Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest." Kratos said. "Um… can't we make a Key Crest?" Colette suggested. "As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to dwarves." Kratos lectures. "Yeah. I can engrave that charm…er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore." Lloyd said.

"Well, is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" Raine asked, as she grabbed a bag and placed onto a table everything inside, mostly old relics that she found interesting. "Raine! Did you bring these from our house!" Genis asked, wide-eyed. "Of course. They're valuable research materials. This is the holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is the jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is the preist's crown from the Asgard ruins. This is yellow ore from the hima mines…" She said, her words drifting. "What the…? It's all junk!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Raine stood up and face Lloyd, frowning. "What did you just say!" She shouted. Lloyd backed off a little, not wanting to be hurt by the professor again. They turned as Kratos picked up the yellow stone and held it in his hand. "Hmm? This is…" He said, and Raine turned towards him. "Ah, I picked that up in front of the human ranch. It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home." She said, seeming proud.

"Professor! This is a Key Crest!" Lloyd said. "The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this." Kratos said, and then Lloyd took it from him. "I can fix that. Don't worry, professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow." He said.

"Really! Thank you Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it." She said.

It was a few hours later, but then Lloyd was finished and left his room, and then paused by Colette's door. He knocked softly and opened the door. "Are you asleep?" He asked softly as he entered and saw her lying on her bed. He turned, about to leave when he heard his name being called softly. "Lloyd…" Colette said, and Lloyd turned. "Huh?" He said. "I'm sorry that Father, Grandmother, and I couldn't prevent your exile." She said, sitting up in her bed. "You dork. It's not your fault, so you don't need to worry about it. And besides, I'm the reason why the village was devastated." He said.

Colette looks up directly at Lloyd, a serious look crossing her face. "For Marble's sake, and for the sake of the villages that were killed, I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world." She said. "Yeah…I'm sorry I woke you." He Apologized. "No, it's okay. Good night." She said, and he stepped back towards the door a little. "Thanks." He says, and then closes the door. "…I'm going to do my best for you, too, Lloyd."

Lloyd went into Raine and Genis' room to give her the Key Crest. They talked a little about it, but Lloyd said Genis should explain it to her. They stared at Genis a little, who was sleeping. Lloyd ended up pinching his best friend's nose, which caused him to snort and Raine to roll her eyes, Lloyd had to hold back his laughter so he wouldn't wake Genis up.

"Professor, I'm sorry." Lloyd said after he had turned back to face her. "About what?" She asked. "I dragged Genis into this." He sighed. "Oh…that." She said. "Things wound up like this because I tried to save someone from the ranch without thinking things through." Lloyd said, and looked at the ground. "…Do you regret what you've done?" She asked him. "I don't know. I just couldn't ignore someone suffering right before my eyes…" Lloyd winced. "What you did was morally correct, but was against the law. You can't change what's really happened. But you can change what's going to happen…" She said. "…change yourself as well as the world around you." She said, and Lloyd walked to the door, and then turned back around. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Good night, Professor." He said, he needed to think about her words.

"Thank you, Lloyd. Sleep well." She said, as Lloyd left. Even as he did leave he could hear her curious laughter. "Heheheheheh! So this is an Exsphere! MARVELOUS!" She shouted softly. Lloyd rolled his eyes and then went back into his room, he was tired, and the professor was going to give him nightmares.

The morning sun was Lloyd's awakening as he made his way outside and met up with the others, "We can finally head out to release the seal." Kratos said as Lloyd approached. "Yes. I'll do my best!" Colette said. "The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Rain said. "Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd shouted. "We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…" Genis laughed. "I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

The got near the Triet ruins, half excited, half worn out. "Ah, so hot…man, I'm beat." Lloyd complained. "See? You're already worn out." Genis sighed. "I'm sick of this desert." Lloyd grumbled, followed by a whine from Noishe. "What's wrong, Noishe?" He asked. "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos yelled, and they were attacked but quickly defeated three monsters.

Kratos talked, and taught everyone a good defense he used that would help, and they all paid close attention, and then went further towards the ruins. "Hmm, what happened to Noishe?" Rain asked. Lloyd looked surprised, and checked around. "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again." Lloyd frowned. "He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around." Kratos commented.

"Say, is this the seal? It has my family crest on it…" She said, when Raine burst out. "FANTASTIC!" She shouted, and started on a blab about the whole ruin, inspecting the slab that Colette had noticed.

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" She said, though no one had any idea what she was going on about. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!" She continued.

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos wondered. "…is she?" Lloyd asked, while Genis sighed. "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

"Hmm? This depression…it reads, 'Oracle Stone'." She said, and turned to Colette. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance." She said. "Really?" Lloyd asked, but he didn't get an answer. Colette placed her right hand on the pedestal and a door slid open in front of them.

"It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Colette said. "Yes, I think we all knew that already." Genis commented. "Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Lloyd shouted. "…I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos mumbled.

They made their way through the maze ruins, having trouble at times and Lloyd was being scolded by Raine multiple times when not being able to figure out a simple puzzle she says she went over many times in class. Raine finally commented that it had been built with magitechnology, and was easily amused while the others just continued along.

The reached the seal, only to be attacked by three fire beasts, which they all fought together to beat. Magic was shot, swords clanged until they defeated the beasts and headed to the altar.

"You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." Remiel's voice rang through the hall. "…Yes, my lord." Colette said, and got near the seal. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" She prayed, and the seal broke, revealing the angel Remiel to them once again.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." He said. "Thank you…Fa…ther." She said, the name not coming easy for her. "The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels." He said.

"Thank you, my lord." Colette said. Remiel wave his hand, and beads of magic floated down to Colette, revealing glowing wings the burst from out of her back. "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." He warned. "I humbly accept this trial." Colette said. "The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." Remiel told her. "Yes, Lord Remiel." She said, and Remiel vanished into the air.

"I shall await you at the next seal, Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette." His voice echoed, and then disappeared.

"Colette… has wings!" Lloyd shouted and pointed at them. "Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away too." She said, and her angel wings disappeared into her back. "Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Genis said, and ran over to Colette. "Here, look, look!" Colette said, and flapped them back and forth for Genis, who was amazed.

Lloyd looked to Raine and Kratos, "He said the next place was across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!" Lloyd grinned. "A ship…hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine pondered.

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos suggested, and Lloyd looked at Colette and Genis who were still playing around. "Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough." He said, but smiled. "Okay." They both said in unison. They continued to leave the seal room as Colette suddenly topples over and kneels on the floor. "Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm…fine…" She said. "You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out." Genis frowned. "I don't think that has anything to do with it…" Lloyd mumbled. "Now's not the time for that! Her lips and turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately." Raine said.

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Kratos said. "Why?" Lloyd asked. "Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires here to overcome a trial. Rather then taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." He said.

"I'm…okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry I cause so much trouble…" She said. "Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." He said, and Colette sighed. "You're right…I'm sorry." She said, and Lloyd sighed as well. "Well, anyway…let's set up camp before it gets dark." Lloyd said, and the other all nodded and began getting ready.

Lloyd had a conversation with Kratos about his Exsphere, Kratos told him that Lloyds was an odd color, and that he had taken his from a Desian. He asked Lloyd about why he was raised by his father, Dirk, the dwarf. He explained how Dirk had found him, his mom, and Noishe all together and then taken them in. Lloyd talked about how his real father was most likely dead as well, and Kratos agreed, and then Lloyd stopped.

"…why am I talking to you about this, anyway?" He asked, but wasn't answered, and turned to Genis. "Hey, how was the tofu curry?" Genis asked. "It was missing something." Lloyd said. "Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. But yeah, I didn't have all the ingredients." Genis laughed. "What do you mean, 'surprised'?" Lloyd asked. "Ah, sorry. I mean, I didn't expect to hear you say that." Genis rephrased. "That's the same thing!" Lloyd yelled, a little irritated. "It would have been perfect if I had some Kirima fruit."

Genis mumbled. "Oh? You're the one that made this?" Lloyd asked. "Of course." Genis said. "I though it was the Professor." Lloyd shrugged. "Oh, will you try my cooking next time, Lloyd?" Raine asked as she turned to face him. "If you want to live, you'd better not." Genis joked, and then there was a long silence. "But it's true…" He mumbled.

Lloyd had a small argument with the professor about Colette changing into an angel, and finally went to go talk to her himself. "Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birthday present…" Lloyd said, and handed it to her.

"…Oh no, it's broken." She said, and was only a little disappointed. "I wonder when it broke? I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one." Lloyd promised. "Thanks…and…I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you." Colette said.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?" He asked, worried. "No, I'm find. I just…don't…seem to have much of an appetite." She said. "You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat." Lloyd said softly. "…I know, you're right." Colette said, and then coughed. "Lloyd, don't push her." Raine said, frowning. "Colette is delicate, unlike you." Genis said, and Lloyd was offended by that. "Shut it!" He snapped. "I'm sorry, Colette." He apologized.

"No, no, I'm okay… I'm really sorry for worrying you." She said, so Lloyd sat back next to Colette. "I'm going to go for a little walk." Colette said, and stood up. Lloyd stood up as well, "Want me to come?" He asked, but Colette shook her head. "Thanks, but…I'll be fine by myself." She said, and then walked away from the others. "Nah nah nah nah nah, ha-ha, you got re-ject-ed." Genis laughed.

"Hey, shut up, Genis!" Lloyd growled, and then looked towards where Colette had gone and sighed.

A little ways away, Colette was coughing and still looked Ill. "What's happening to me?" She whispered.

The next morning, they decided to head to the Ossa Trail to get to the sailing docks. They entered the trail, and an echoing voice surrounded them. "Stop!" It yelled, and everyone froze.

---

We apologize the first chapter was so boring and long! WE PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! We really just wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way so we can get on with the good part of the story.

Again: We are not responsible for the mental state after you have read our later chapters.

You've been warned…

And you've been… COLETTED! runs


	2. Sailing Towards Trouble

Yay! SECOND CHAPTER! SECOND CHAPTER! Please enjoy, and review. We hope you like it better then the first chapter.

---

A woman clothed with purple and blue jumped before the group, and as she did a chill ran across them all, down their spines, making them a little uneasy. They wondered why she had stopped them. "What?" Lloyd finally asked, breaking the silence first. "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I don't think so, I don't recognize her." He said. "…Is that Chosen of Mana among you?" She asked, looking over at everyone. "Oh, yeah, that's me!" Colette said, and the woman glared at her. "Prepare to die!" She hissed, and ran towards Colette, who tumbled backwards and hit a hidden switch as she fell. Under the woman, a trap door opened and she fell down, leaving everyone with surprised face. "Uh-oh." Everyone except Kratos, who just rolled his eyes, said in unison.

"No! I killed her!" Colette shouted, and ran over to the hole and looked down into it. Lloyd stared at Colette and the hole, and couldn't hold it back. "She got Coletted." He said, and everyone stared at him like he'd really said the wrong thing, but Genis started chuckling.

"Well, I don't think she's dead." Genis said, and wandered over to the hole. "But you have to remember, if she hadn't fallen in she might have killed you." Genis said. "But even I didn't kill her, what if she broke a leg! We can't leave her." Colette complained. "I feel sorry for her too Colette, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Lloyd reassured her. "She didn't look like she weighed very much, and that hole was maybe 10 meters deep? She should be fine." Genis said, and Lloyd stared in awe. "Anyway… let's keep going!" Lloyd said.

They continued through the trail, fighting the few plant-like monsters that appeared, but Colette still seemed worried for the Assassin.

"Don't worry so much Colette." Lloyd said, as they got close to the end of the trail, and then they heard a blast of wood and turned, seeing the Assassin again who had just come from out of a dark tunnel. "W… wait!" She protested. "She's alive!" Colette exclaimed, and smiled. "Wow, she was fast." Lloyd said. "D…don't move!" She warned, and then charged towards the group. "She can still fight!" Lloyd shouted, and dodged her first attack.

They fought against the Assassin, and finally beat her, but not without their own damages. She had proved to be a tough fight, even for Kratos.

"Are you alright?" Colette asked. "You fell down hard… you shouldn't…" She said. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. "Ugh… just you wait! I'll kill you next time!" She shouted, and then ran off as fast as she could. "Violence is not the solution!" Lloyd called after her, but doubted she heard him.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" Genis asked, confused. "Not everyone likes the salvation, they'll reject it." Kratos said. "Maybe she's a Desian." Lloyd snarled. "We will always be in danger, that's all we know." Kratos confirmed. "Those clothes…" the professor pondered. "Professor, something wrong?" Lloyd asked. "She had good fashion." The professor confirmed, and Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Well, we'd better go to a town with a dock; we need to get on a boat!" Lloyd said, excited. "Ugh… boats." Raine shuddered.

Lloyd and the group stopped at the first town they game by, Izoold. There, they ran into a man and spoke with him. He had come over on a boat, unfortunately, the man who owned the boat, Aifread, had left for his hometown. The man directed them to someone who might be able to help.

"How can I quell these feelings I have…? Aifread…" A young girl name Lyla sighed as Genis heard her. "Aifread left for his hometown, or so we heard." Genis said, and the girl's eyes grew wide. "What did you say! Is that true!" She asked. "Ah! Yes it's true!" Genis said, frightened by her reaction. "R…right Lloyd?" He asked, looking for support. "Uh, yeah, He's gone." Lloyd said, and grabbed Genis so he wasn't so close to the crazy lady anymore. "This is my chance!" Lyla exclaimed, and then left the house.

"Should we follow her?" Genis asked, and looked up at Lloyd. "She's kind of scary- but she could lead to a boat. Let's go." He said, and they followed behind her.

"What's WRONG with you Max! You're going to refuse my request? He's gone home!" Lyla complained as the others walked up to her on a dock. "There are monsters out there Lyla, it's too dangerous and I care about you too much to let you come aboard." Max refused. "Fine then, you have to deliver this letter for me." She said, holding it out. "No! Why should I act as a go-between for my rival in love!" Max shouted. "Stop whining!" She frowned, and turned around to Lloyd. "You there! Excuse me." She said.

"Us?" Colette asked, and Lloyd looked at Colette like he was scared she was losing her mind, there wasn't anyone else around. "Do you see anyone else here?" Lyla said, and Lloyd crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin." She said, and stepped forward, holding it out to Colette for just a moment, but then took it back and gave it to Raine. Genis snorted, and Raine took it.

"We can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean." Lloyd told her. "Max will take you in his boat." Lyla said, and Max almost fell off the dock. "You can't be serious!" He shouted. "Alright then!" Lloyd smiled, and so did Colette and Genis. "It's settled then." She said. "I…I'm not going to do it." Max said. "Yes you will! If you don't I'll do it myself if I have to swim there!" Lyla said. "But you can't swim." Max said, and Lyla fake-coughed. "Well, I'll find a way to get there." She said. "Alright, fine I'll go. Dammit…" Max grumbled.

"She's really pushy." Lloyd whispered to the others as Lyla walked off. "…Let me know when you want to go." Max frowned. "We're good to go." Lloyd said. "Alright then, just don't blame me if we run into monsters." Max said.

"Now we can finally go to the next seal!" Lloyd said. "Yeah!" Colette said, excited. "Crap, I was afraid we'd be in a boat sooner or later. But why now?" Raine mumbled.

Later, they were all on the boat, Genis running back and fourth and jumping up and down. "We're at sea! We're really at sea!" He shouted. "Genis, sit down! I won't have falling- oop…" Raine said, and leaned over the side of the boat, moaning and groaning to herself. "I'm gonna fall!" Colette yelled, and Lloyd grabbed onto Colette's leg. "Then sit down!" He laughed.

"We're here." Max said and tied his boat to the dock. "Thanks Max." Lloyd smiled. "What are we going to do now?" Lloyd asked, turning to the rest of the group. "I'll request escort from a Palmacosta warship or something…Well, take care." Max said. "Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back." Lloyd said. "You, too." He said and waved. "Alright! Let's go look for clues about the next seal!" Lloyd cheered.

"Where do you think we can go-"Colette began asking but was cut off when she bumped into someone as she rounded the corner. There was a loud shatter and the lady Colette bumped into screamed. "Ahh! The Palma potion that we just recovered!" She said, looking like she was about to cry. "I…I'm sorry." Colette said quickly, feeling sorry for the lady. A man standing behind the woman suddenly shouted, "Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?" Colette was a little intimidated by the man, so she quickly said, "I…I'll but a replacement potion right away."

"…Replacement potion! Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger!" Colette was scared now, so Lloyd stepped in. "Oh, come on, now you just sound like an idiot." The man was truly furious about the comment. "What-did-you-say! Do you know who we are!" Lloyd crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in a threatening way. "If I knew, would I care?"

"Why, you little…" He began to charge forward but was stopped by another woman right behind him. "Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble." The first woman, who was finished mourning over the broken potion, finally stood up. "I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion." She said. "Bah!" He turned back to Lloyd and his group. "You got lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion!" He yelled and stormed off with the other two. "There's no need to bother, Colette." Lloyd said, trying to stop her. Colette shook her head. "I ran into them so it's only right that I pay them back." Lloyd sighed and decided to give up and followed Colette to the nearest shop. As they entered the door, they heard loud shouts coming from inside.

"Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" Said a young girl. "You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." Said a man dressed in Desian uniform. "I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you." The girl said bitterly. "Chocolat, stop!" Said an older woman. "But Mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!" Chocolat complained.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl!" Said the Desian. "You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city." Chocolat crossed her arms. "Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!"

"You little-" The first Desian began but was stopped by his partner. "Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further." He said. The first soldier was obviously displeased, but he kept quiet. Before the Desians left, the second soldier pointed his finger threateningly at Chocolat. "Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" He yelled and pushed his way past Lloyd and his party. "Those stupid Desians make me so mad!" Chocolat grumbled and stormed out of the store.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked and Genis elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't ask about things like that! It's rude." He whispered to Lloyd. "It was nothing, I assure you." The shopkeeper said, giving a weak smile. "Please, relax and take a look around, and forget about that incident." Lloyd nodded and remembered about the potion. "Actually, we were looking for a Palma Potion. Do you by any chance carry any?" The woman nodded.

"Why yes, we do." Lloyd smiled and reached into his pocket for his bag of Galds. Colette stopped him before he could. "Please Lloyd, I broke the potion so I should be the one to pay for it." Lloyd looked at her blankly. "You do realize that we are sharing Galds here?" Colette's face went blank for a moment but then her eyes grew wide as she remembered. "Oh, right! So I guess it doesn't matter if you pay or I do." She laughed.

"Here's your potion." Lloyd said grouchily as they handed the potion to the three people they bumped into earlier. "All right then. Looks like you're good little boys and girls after all. Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again." The man said in a strangely cheery tone. "See you later, kids" He said and the three walked off. "Who do they think they are calling 'kids'!" Lloyd fumed while Genis and Raine rolled their eyes. "Don't get mad, Lloyd." Colette smiled. "We still need to find clues about the next seal." Lloyd nodded. "Right. That's all that's important right now."

As they continued walking they came to the towns square. There they saw a large man and two small children. "Governor-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I've been a good boy!" The little boy said. "Hang on just a little longer. I promised, remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken to the ranch." Dorr said kindly. The little boy fought back his tears when he said, "But…I'm lonely…" This is when the girl standing next to the man spoke up. "Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he'll come back." She said reassuringly. "…really?" The boy sniffed.

"Yes. They were taken away because they fought back against the Desians. I swear I will rescue them." Dorr smiled. The boy wiped his eyes and smiled too. "…Okay. I'll wait for Dad to come back." "Good boy." Dorr said and patted him on the head. "Let's go Kilia." He said and began to leave. "Yes, Father." Said the girl and followed after Dorr.

"…Who was that?" Lloyd asked after a moment. And old man who was standing there turned around. "That was Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians. He's a wonderful man." Another woman said to them, "After losing his wife to an illness, he's raised his daughter Kilia all by himself…" The old man continued to say, "As long as Governor-General Dorr is here, we won't submit to the Desians. Even if we're carried off to the ranch, Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him." Colette smiled. "The people of this city are all so strong." Lloyd nodded. "That Dorr must be a great man."

"He seems to be an important person. He might be able to tell us about the next seal." Raine suggested. "That's a great idea!" Colette exclaimed. "And we'll also get to see what a great man he is!" Lloyd said excitedly.

Once they arrived at Dorr's office, Dorr said, "Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?" Lloyd stepped forward. "Ah, we came from Iselia. We're on the journey for world regeneration." As soon as Lloyd said that, Dorr's eye twitched slightly. "World…regeneration?..." He said slowly. Ignoring his reactions, Genis said, "Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The tower of Salvation appeared, right?" Dorr shook his head to clear his head. "…Are you saying that you are the Chosen?" He asked shakily. Colette nodded. "Um…yes. It seems that way, anyway." A man who was standing against the wall the whole time said quietly, "…Governor-General Dorr."

Dorr nodded. "Yes…the Chosen was just here moments ago!" He yelled, getting to his feet and slamming his palm down on his desk. "How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!" As the man at the side of the room tried to grab Colette's arm, she fell backwards and glowing wings appeared on her back.

---

WHEEE! It's a BLURB AGAIN!

Aren't you glad I didn't say 'OHMIGAWD ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!'

IS IT ANY BETTER! HUH HUH HUH!

Cause it only gets better from here on out. –pokes review button- You know you wanna.


End file.
